The Assassin
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Post "Wildlife". "I'll kill your family." What if Bushido could make good on his threat? With Elliot broken and Eli, the only surviving family member, what will happen? And what will happen when Elliot discovers that Bushido isn't done yet? EO
1. Chapter 1: False Sense of Security

**The Assassin**

**Chapter 1: False Sense of Security**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

**A/N: This came to me after watching tonight's episode. I had to write it. Please enjoy and please review.**

Elliot walked through the park, Eli strapped to his chest. Olivia walked beside him. He breathed deep of the crisp fall air. It felt good to be alive. After getting shot and almost loosing his family, he'd had to rethink a bunch of things.

He had offered to take Eli out of the house. Maureen was home for the weekend and Kathy was going out of her mind having a fussy infant around so he had taken his son to the park. He had called Olivia and she had met up with them. Eli never seemed as fussy when Olivia was around.

The baby had tired out quickly and was hanging serenely from the snuggly Elliot was wearing. His head lulled to one side and his tiny hand sticking out in Olivia's direction, to the casual observer the group would have seemed like the perfect little family, Mommy, Daddy and Baby out for a walk in the park.

For a moment, Elliot's thoughts drifted in that direction. What if they were a family? Just as soon as the thought had occurred to him, he brushed it away. It was hard not to think of Olivia in a way more than friends after that undercover.

He could remember clearly how his heart had pounded so furiously when he saw her standing outside his cover house. He'd practically yanked her into the house. If they saw her, they would kill her. He remembered breathing such a huge sigh of relief when she had come up with that hooker story off the top of her head.

When she had rubbed against him, the soft, warm feeling of her skin pressed against his almost made him forget about his cover altogether. He was glad that they only made her leave instead of shooting her, or worse.

When he'd been shot and he saw her, he thought it was a dream. He remembered thinking that if she was the last face he was going to see, he would die happy. But he hadn't died and Kathy had come home again. He found himself pondering what his thoughts and feelings all meant and how he didn't seem to feel for Kathy the deep, passionate emotions he had once felt, long, long ago.

"You're sure you don't want me to carry him?" Olivia asked, concerned. It had hardly been three days since he was shot. She was so afraid that he would hurt himself. She was afraid when they had separated and he had gone after Bushido. She was so relieved when she had seen him again.

"I've got him," Elliot smiled, reaching out and squeezing her hand to reassure her "I'm doing just fine. Don't worry."

"I do worry," she said softly, looking away for just a moment. He was lucky that she worried. Worry had driven her to follow him. Worry had lead her to be one of the first people by his side when he was shot. She couldn't stop worrying about him.

His hand released hers and relocated itself to her shoulder "There's nothing to worry about now," he told her softly "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Until next time," she managed a small laugh.

"Until next time," he repeated, chuckling slightly. There would be far too many next times and no guarantees that they would be getting out of it alive.

She turned to him, his hand still resting on her shoulder. She stared into his eyes. The laughter had not reached either of their eyes. They stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She broke the gase first, looking down at her feet "I hope next time doesn't come for a long time."

Elliot reacted without thinking, with his free hand he cupped her chin and turned her gaze back to his "Next time, I'll try not to get in too deep," his lips crashed towards hers and the resulting kiss lasted several, blissful seconds.

When they separated, they cleared their throats simultaneously. Olivia was blushing and as she tried to hide her face, she saw that Elliot was a bit red himself. They were both confused and embarrassed though if asked, both would have admitted they enjoyed the kiss a little too much.

Elliot was glad that Olivia wasn't bothering to examine him closely because, to his extreme shame, a few inches below where his youngest son's feet dangled, a very clear indicator of just how much he had enjoyed the kiss was showing itself off.

He cleared his throat again, feeling quite awkward "I should probably get home," he murmured "Take advantage of Eli being asleep while it lasts," he forced a chuckle.

Olivia nodded "How'd you get here," she asked as they approached where she had parked her car.

"Cab," Elliot responded.

"You want me to give you a lift?" she asked. She wasn't sure if he would accept but she knew she didn't want him going all the way back to Queens in a cab. After all the walking he had done, he would have to be exhausted.

"Sure," he accepted without hesitation. Whatever had happened between them just now, she was still his best friend and he knew that she was just looking out for him.

"Tell me you didn't bring him all the way here without a car seat," Olivia sighed, staring at Eli.

"What kind of father do you think I am?" Elliot retorted, smiling at her. He slung an unusually large pack off his shoulder and opened it, pulling out the bulky and awkwardly shaped item.

"You carried that all the way through the park?" Olivia had noticed the pack but had hoped it had only contained bottles or diapers or something light. She didn't want Elliot to bust his stitches. It was reckless of him to be up and about so soon after being shot as it was.

Elliot simply nodded as he strapped Eli in and took the passenger's seat. He sat in silence as Olivia started the car. A few minutes after they had gotten underway, he finally spoke. "You wanna drop Eli off at home and grab some lunch?"

She looked over at him and smiled. She was afraid that that one kiss would mess of ten years of friendship but Elliot seemed willing to continue on with life as if it had never happened. "I'd like that," she said softly.

Elliot smiled back at her warmly "You know that Maureen made dean's list again this semester," he said as way of conversation.

"Really," Olivia said happily "What does that make; three in a row?"

"Five," Elliot said proudly.

"Wow," Olivia nodded and grinned. She became serious again "And Kathleen?" she asked. Elliot had not been very forthcoming with information about his middle child's condition. Olivia hadn't pressed the issue in the passed but she always asked.

"She's doing better," Elliot admitted "She cries at night sometimes. But she's less out of control than she used to be," he hung his head "I've tried talking to her but she really just keeps shutting me out." That seemed to be a trait that his family shared. Maureen being on the dean's list was practically the only thing he knew about her life. And the twins, the twins were always 'Mom' this and 'Mom' that. His kids, with the exception of Eli, didn't seem to need him but he desperately wished they would.

The car pulled up in front of Elliot's house and the two detectives got out. Elliot un-strapped Eli and removed the car seat from Olivia's car. Elliot placed the sleeping baby in the snuggly again and looked up to see Olivia with her head cocked at an odd angle.

"Do you here that?" she asked, sounding a bit worried.

Elliot listened for a moment "Sounds like barking dogs," he mused. None of his neighbors owned large dogs. He lived on a street of cat owners, people without pets and the occasional poodle.

Olivia and Elliot made their way towards the house, still not recognizing the significance of the sound. Elliot stuck his key in the door and swung it open. A growling hyena bounded down towards the newfound means of escape.

Before Elliot could react, the hyena was on the porch with them. Olivia was the first to move. She grabbed her gun and, instinctively, pumped three shots into the beast. As the animal fell, Elliot managed to kick the door closed. Several other barking creatures remained inside the house.

"Oh God," Elliot was taking off the snuggly, attempting to hand it and the baby within to Olivia "I've gotta go back in," he whispered.

Olivia was already on the phone with animal control. She pulled herself away from the call long enough to grab Elliot's arm "You can't, El," she told him sadly "Those things are vicious."

"My family is in there," tears were coming to his eyes. He sank to his knees, holding Eli in his arms as he began to cry. Olivia was right, he couldn't go rushing in there.

His vision blurred as the sound of barking filled his ears. The one thing that he didn't hear, that he needed to hear, was a call for help from any of his children.

Animal control arrived and a full two hours later, all eight hyenas had been captured. Olivia knelt down beside Elliot where he sat on the grass of his front yard. He cradled Eli against his body while son and father both, cried. There had been no survivors and the remains were not such that an open casket funeral could take place.

"I think Eli might be hungry," Olivia suggested softly with a hand on Elliot's shoulder "Why don't you let me feed him?"

Elliot looked up at the house that he had once called home. He stared at it and the memories overcame him. He hadn't even heard what Olivia said. All he could see was Melinda and the others from the morgue wheeling out stretcher after stretcher of body parts that didn't have bodies anymore.

He couldn't even feel Olivia's hand on his shoulder or her other hand on his arm. He was numb all over. His family was dead and he knew who was responsible.

"It was Bushido," he whispered as he allowed Olivia to pull him and Eli into a tight embrace.

"I know," she whispered through her own tears. She wanted to be able to protect him but she had no idea how to protect him from this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They'll catch him," Olivia assured Elliot as she walked him and Eli up to her apartment. Over her shoulder, she carried a bag filled with some of Elliot's and Eli's clothes along with a few family photos and other possessions Elliot had insisted on taking.

"Sure," Elliot replied despondently as he followed her. Bushido had managed to escape from the cops and had gone into hiding. He was already gotten in touch with his contacts in the smuggling ring and was back to his old tricks.

Olivia stopped at her door and turned to Elliot "El, I'm so sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "I promise you, we're gonna get this guy."

Elliot nodded and followed Olivia into the apartment. He bounced Eli gently against his shoulder as he walked. He bent down and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and turned it over to see that someone had scrawled a note on it.

"I got to your family 'Mike'," Elliot began reading in a murmur "But I'm not done with you yet. Just wait and see what I have in store for your pretty little hooker," Elliot dropped the note, letting it land on the floor once again as his mouth hung open in shock.

"You want to order some pizza?" Olivia asked, coming out of the bedroom and seeing the look on her partner's face. She crossed the floor and put her arms around him, blissfully unaware of the note just beneath her feet "You and Eli are going to be okay. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Elliot managed to wrap an arm around her and still keep his grip on Eli. He rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't know yet that he wasn't the one that needed protection, she was.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**The Assassin**

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

**A/N: I'm so happy that this story got such a good response. So just because I'm on such a review high right now and my muse has decided not to go anywhere in the foreseeable future, here's another chapter. Be warned, there are twists ahead.**

"We need to get the three of you to a secure location immediately," Cragen was saying to Olivia.

Elliot stood behind her, not really hearing what was being said. He held Eli against his shoulder. Nothing else mattered now but protecting his son and protecting Olivia. They were the only family he had left. And he would die for them if he had to.

Olivia finally turned around to face Elliot "I'll go pack a few things and then we'll leave," she told him, forcing a small smile.

Elliot nodded numbly as she disappeared into the bedroom. He stared at Cragen and was finally able to pull himself out of his numbness long enough to ask "So, where are we going?"

Cragen shook his head. He had already explained all of it to Olivia already and he thought that Elliot had been listening. He closed his eyes for a moment "There's a place just outside the city. It's a nice little cabin. We'll set you up there with a direct line to the precinct and a few officers to keep an eye out for trouble." Cragen had provided Elliot with the abbreviated version; he knew Olivia would fill him in on the rest later.

Elliot nodded and stood there silently while he waited for Olivia to finish packing. Only a few minutes after she had disappeared into the bedroom, she reappeared with a small duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go," she said, turning to Elliot and watching him carefully.

Elliot and Olivia followed Cragen down to an unmarked car. Elliot strapped Eli into his car seat. He and Olivia took seats on either side of Eli and kept their heads low as they drove.

The drive was long and for the most part it was silent as well. Only every once in a while did Eli stir in his sleep, eliciting a glance from Olivia or Elliot or sometimes both of them at once. On those occasions their eyes would meet and silent words would be passed between them.

At one point, they engaged in a quiet conversation over the sleeping child. Olivia was the first to speak. She laid a hand on Eli "I promise, El, nothings gonna happen to you guys," she said in a whisper, hoping that Cragen wouldn't overhear her words though she didn't know why.

Elliot covered her hand with his "And what about you?" he asked, worriedly.

She smiled sweetly at him "Don't worry about me," she told him earnestly. The only reason she was going into hiding with Elliot and Eli was because she didn't trust the people Cragen had assigned to protect Elliot. She was very much aware of the threat against her life but she didn't really care. Elliot's and Eli's lives were in danger. That trumped any fear for her own safety that she might have.

Elliot sighed, she was infuriatingly persistent, especially, it seemed, when it came to him. Her persistence had nearly cost her, her life a few days ago. He knew that she would put his and Eli's safety above her own. His hand gripped hers tight "Just don't get yourself killed," he managed to whisper.

She smirked at him before she replied, semi jokingly "I'll try."

The sedan pulled up in front of the cabin a full two hours after they had begun their journey. Olivia and Cragen were quick to move the luggage along with the car's other two passengers inside.

It was a good sized cabin. There were four bedrooms a bathroom, a kitchen and a common area. There were three couches in the common area, all arranged around a moderately sized TV. Elliot took Eli's portable crib into one of the bedrooms and noticed that it contained, two twin beds, a dresser and two nightstands.

"Where's the rest of the detail?" Olivia asked, looking around.

"They took the long way," Cragen explained. They should be here soon. I'll go check the perimeter."

"I'll come with you," Olivia said, patting her side arm to reassure herself that it was still there.

Cragen looked at her for a long moment hesitantly "Are you sure you should be-"

"I'm fine," Olivia told him firmly.

Cragen nodded in acquiescence "Alright," he handed her the radio he'd taken out of one of the bags "But you let me no the second you see anything off. I don't care if it's a twig cracking, I wanna know about it."

Olivia shrugged and took the radio "Yes, Dad," she sighed and chuckled a bit at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard an owl," Olivia said into the radio, bothering Cragen for the fifth time with an irrelevant piece of information.

"Ha, ha," Cragen returned "Just pay attention to what you're doing."

Olivia took a few steps forward and looked around, scanning the darkness with her flashlight. Suddenly she heard the sound of something approaching, a four legged something. She stood still, her hand on her gun, unwilling to call Cragen on the radio if it just turned out to be a coyote or a raccoon. She waved the flashlight in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

She saw a large, shaggy brown and white animal lumbering towards her. It didn't look like a tiger or a lion and it was too big to be a hyena. It also appeared not to have any real interest in attacking anyone. On it's face was the most docile expression that Olivia had ever seen on a wild animal.

But as it drew closer, Olivia realized that it wasn't a wild animal, it was a dog, a very large dog. It came over to her and stopped in front of her. It sat and offered her a paw. Whoever owned him, they had trained him well. Nevertheless, she made no effort to shake the offered appendage.

The dog's hair was tangled and matted with dirt. Though he was tall, he looked extremely thin. It looked like no one had taken care of him in a long time. Olivia reached for her radio "We've got a visitor," she told Cragen.

Within about ten seconds, Cragen came running around the corner of the cabin. He stopped and stared at the dog "What is that?" he asked, clearly determining that the creature was not a threat.

"A dog," Olivia replied in a soft, astounded tone.

"What's it doing out here?" Cragen asked.

"That was a rhetorical question, right," Olivia shot back. She lowered her flashlight to the ground and approached the dog slowly. The poor thing just sat there, looking at her with big, sad eyes. She reached out gently and began petting the animal "You're a good boy," she whispered. It made her heart break to see the state that the animal was in. She stood again and lead the animal towards the front door of the cabin.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Cragen asked, suspiciously.

"Someone needs to take care of this guy," she explained.

"He could be dangerous," Cragen warned, utterly confounded that he had to explain this to an adult.

"Then it'll be my responsibility if he is," Olivia countered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, the dog, Samson as Elliot had affectionately christened him, was cleaned and dried. Olivia was kneeling in the middle of the common room, brushing him.

"Are you seriously using your hair brush to brush the dog?" Elliot asked.

"I'll wash it when I'm done," Olivia defended as she finished and Samson curled himself around her.

"I called the others and told them about our guest," Cragen told them "Since it's all quiet here for the time being, they're gonna make a detour for dog food and supplies."

Olivia looked down at the dog who seemed attached to her side and smiled softly. She just loved the idea of having inconvenienced those five.

From the bedroom, Eli began crying. Elliot got up to check on his son and Samson trotted right after him. Though he had only been part of this family for a few minutes, he already felt very protective of the people who had taken him in and been so good to him.

Olivia smiled softly before sobering again and looking up at Cragen "Any word on Bushido?" she asked in a quiet voice so Elliot wouldn't hear.

Cragen sat down on the couch nearest to Olivia and leaned forward, keeping his voice equally low. "None yet, the thinking is that he's gone underground. You two could be here for a while."

"Oh great," Olivia muttered, rolling her eyes. It wasn't the prospect of spending time with Elliot and Eli that bothered her. If it had just been the three of them then there would be no problem. She sighed as Elliot, carrying Eli and followed by Samson, reappeared.

About half an hour later, a car pulled up in front of the cabin. It was the detail. Their blond leader stepped out of the driver's seat and walked into the cabin "Lieutenant Dani Beck, reporting for duty as ordered," she saluted Cragen.

Olivia groaned, they could not find Bushido fast enough, nor would they find him in time to save her sanity.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusing Emotions

**The Assassin**

**Chapter 3: Confusing Emotions**

**A/N: Sorry, this update took a little longer than expected but the new edition to our household has been demanding my attention quite a lot. I'VE GOT A NEW KITTEN! So thanks to all of my patient readers and all of the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

Elliot nearly dropped his son. He stared accusingly at Cragen. Dani left the cabin to help the rest of the team unload their equipment and supplies. As soon as she was outside, Elliot spoke "You couldn't have given me some warning?" he asked.

"I told you and Olivia back at the apartment who would be in charge of the detail," Cragen defended.

Elliot's gaze shifted to Olivia. She had known and she hadn't said a word about it. He realized that he had lost focus far too much in the last few hours. He couldn't afford to feel grief now, if he did, it could cost Olivia or Eli their lives.

"Let's get started," Dani said to her team as they entered the cabin again, laden down with bags. Her team consisted of three men and one other woman besides herself. They dropped their bags by the door and took seats on the couches. Dani sat down and stared at Olivia, Samson was once again wrapped around her "What is that doing here?" she asked, seemingly, pointing at the dog. She had only met Olivia Benson once but from the constant way that Elliot talked about her with such affection during their short stint as partners, she had decided she wasn't fond of the woman.

Olivia glared daggers at Dani and offered her the shortest explanation "He's my pet," she tried to keep the disdain out of her voice.

Dani leaned forward and whispered something for Olivia's ears only "Who said I was talking about the dog?"

Olivia suppressed the urge to punch her and forced the sweetest smile she possibly could. "Could you introduce us to your colleagues?" she asked politely.

Dani nodded and turned to the rest of her group "Detectives, Zack Schmitt, Henry Appleton, Greg Chambers and Carrie Rawlins," she pointed to each in turn.

Olivia stood and shook the hands of each in turn. She tried not to hold it against them that Dani was their commanding officer but that was easier said than done. Anyone who would follow Dani Beck's orders had to be one of the most spineless people there ever was. Still, she smiled politely "Nice to meet you," she said to each one of them.

Elliot made the same rounds, shaking hands and exchanging pleasant greetings. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dani was here. What did she know already? He was sure he could resist her this time; last time he had felt alone, abandoned and helpless, having so many people he cared about desert him. This time he had Olivia to comfort him.

"Let's get to work," Dani ordered as the group began unloading their equipment.

Elliot motioned to Olivia and she stood to join him near the door of the room he had staked out as his and Eli's. When she reached him he asked her something she hadn't been expecting to hear "Wanna share a room?"

She nodded and smiled a bit "Sure," she quickly ran to the other room where she had left her bag and brought it to the room where Elliot was attempting to lay Eli in his crib. The baby fidgeted and grabbed the rail of the crib, holding on tight while with the other hand, he held on to a handful of his father's shirt.

Elliot looked up and smiled when he when he saw Olivia toss her bag at the foot of the bed opposite his own and throw herself down on to the mattress, Samson, curling up next to her bag on the floor. He was glad that she had agreed for a number of reasons. First was that he didn't want there to be any confusion or mixed signals sent in Dani's direction. Second, he really didn't want to share a room with anyone else, for Eli's sake, he tried to tell himself. And third, he wanted to keep her as close as possible so that he could keep an eye on her. He doubted Dani's ability to protect either one of them.

There was a soft knock on the door about half an hour later. Elliot got up and opened it to reveal Dani, standing there with a bag over her shoulder. Elliot tried to force a smile but it didn't quite form on his lips. He shut his eyes for a moment; he had really hoped he would never have to speak to her again. Behind him, he could hear Olivia sitting up and Samson trotting forward to stand beside him.

He opened his eyes again, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't sound defensive or angry. "Hi… Dani," so far so good "What are you doing here?" a stupid question but a necessary one.

Dani was about to speak when she caught sight of Olivia over Elliot's shoulder. She looked down and saw the mangy dog, looking at her with obvious dislike. "I… I," she stuttered a bit "I came to tell you that we're almost done setting up," she explained lamely "We'll know if anyone even gets near here," she smiled slightly at Elliot "I'll be the room directly across from this one if you need me," she winked, ignoring Olivia's glare and gave Elliot a peck on the cheek "I'm sorry about your family," she whispered sweetly before departing.

Elliot subconsciously wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He shut the door and turned around to see Olivia staring at him blankly. He returned the stare "What?" he asked finally.

"She just kissed you," Olivia said disbelievingly. His family had just been killed and this woman, whom he ha hadn't seen in two years, had the audacity to think that it was acceptable to kiss him. It seemed to Olivia to be a completely inappropriate time for Dani to try to rekindle a long forgotten relationship. Olivia found herself hoping that from Elliot's perspective, it was long forgotten.

"It was on the cheek," Elliot defended, not sure why he had to defend himself to Olivia on this. Perhaps he was trying to defend his inaction and inability to set Dani straight to himself.

Olivia crossed her arms across her chest and forced a chuckle, trying to find something amusing about the situation. As she continued to scrutinize Elliot and he began to look more and more uncomfortable, she found the humor and no longer needed to force her laughter.

"What's so funny," Elliot asked as Olivia collapsed onto her bed. He was glad that she didn't seem as angry as she had seemed only a few moments ago. He wasn't sure why she would be angry… perhaps, she was jealous? That thought made him smile a bit. The women in his life always seemed to be jealous of one another. He sank down on to his bed, remembering Kathy and his children and a wave of sadness swept over him.

Olivia stopped laughing and sat up. She stood up and moved to sit beside Elliot. "You just looked, so… uncomfortable," she admitted to him.

He nodded "Yeah," he said softly before falling silent. He was deep in thought and grief. The next thing he knew, Olivia was holding him in her arms, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It'll be okay," she assured him "Bushido won't be able to get near you or Eli. He'll die for what he did," she promised.

"I should have been there, Liv," he whispered in a choked and teary voice "I should have been with them. I should have been able to stop what happened."

"You can't start thinking like that," Olivia assured him in a quiet voice. "You don't know if you could have done anything. You weren't armed today. If you and Eli had been there, you might…" she trailed off unable to finish the thought without bursting into tears..

Elliot nodded. His gun had been in the house. Kathy had probably been trying to reach it. He looked at the crib where his youngest and only surviving child lay. If he hadn't been in the park with Eli that day, Eli would be dead and Elliot too probably. And if he hadn't called Olivia to come with them, there would have been no one to kill the hyena that sprang at them when he had opened the door.

He pulled back from Olivia and looked into her eyes. She hadn't expressed any concern for her own safety at all. He hoped she knew how much he cared about her, how worried he was about her. He thought back to their kiss in the park. That kiss had been innocent, pure, it had been the physical embodiment of love, pure love. Love, it was a feeling he wasn't yet ready to admit he had for her, the kind of passionate love that movies claimed existed but that he had never truly believed in himself.

He tipped her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, not saying anything. He hoped the gesture would say it for him. The kiss lasted several seconds with neither one of them making an effort to pull away. When they finally did separate it was because of another knock on the door.

The two looked at each other but there was not a trace of embarrassment in either of their expressions. The knock came again, sounding more urgent. Elliot cleared his throat and got up. Olivia got up and followed him.

Elliot opened the door to reveal Cragen, standing in front of them. Cragen's eyes shifted from Elliot to Olivia and back again. He had the overwhelming feeling he had interrupted something. He cleared his throat awkwardly "I just wanted to let you know that everything's set up so I'm heading back to the city."

"Let us know as soon as you have any leads on Bushido," Olivia insisted.

"I will," Cragen promised. He looked down to see Samson, standing in front of him, offering him a paw. Cragen shook it "Now Samson," he grinned at the dog "I want you to make sure these two don't get into too much trouble," he ruffled the fur on top of the dog's head "Okay?"

Samson barked as if to say 'Yes sir!' and Cragen laughed.

"I'll be in touch," he told his two detectives before he turned and left.

Elliot closed the door again. He turned and looked at Olivia. They were essentially alone again. "We should try to get some sleep," he said after a long pause.

Olivia nodded. The two took turns brushing their teeth and took turns changing into their night clothes. They returned to the room and got into their respective beds. The two of them lay there, awake and in silence for a long time.

"Are you awake?" Elliot finally whispered into the dzrkness.

"No," Olivia replied with a bit of a laugh. "What's up?" she asked, rolling onto her side, facing Elliot in the blackness of the room.

"I didn't think he'd ever be able to make good on it," Elliot whispered "It was just another empty threat, like all the others I've ever had perps scream at me. I wish I'd known that he would…"

"I know," Olivia said soothingly "I would have shot him myself right there if I thought he would be able to do anything."

"I almost shot him," Elliot admitted "For a moment, I was so tempted to. Then I thought that he deserved to spend the rest of his life in jail for what he had done. He wanted me to shoot him and I swore I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I wish I had."

Olivia nodded, though she knew Elliot couldn't see her "Being shot is too good for that bastard," she said through gritted teeth. A brief image flashed through her mind of her, choking the life out of Bushido for what he had done to Elliot.

Silence reigned for a long time before Elliot decided to break it again. "You still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah," Olivia answered softly from across the room.

Elliot sighed quietly. He had no idea how to bring up the subject of Dani. He needed to talk to someone about her but he got the feeling that Olivia wouldn't appreciate being that someone. He took a deep breath "Nice cabin, huh?" he said lamely.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed softly. She saw right through Elliot's lame question "What is it?" she asked, pointedly.

Elliot was caught and he knew it. In a last ditch attempt to avoid the conversation he played dumb "Nothing, just go to sleep," he said dismissively.

"Alright," Olivia was starting to feel a bit sleepy and she was willing to accept Elliot's avoidance tactic. There would be plenty of time to call him on it in the morning. "Goodnight," she whispered as she rolled over onto her other side and pulled the blankets up close around her.

"Goodnight," Elliot returned as he to rolled onto his other side and lay awake for an hour or so more, thousands of worrisome thoughts running through his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Devious Diversion

**The Assassin**

**Chapter 4: Devious Diversion**

**A/N: Finally, I've got the next chapter finished. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far. You guys make my morning, afternoon and night. I hope you enjoy.**

The early morning sunlight sparkled through the leaves of the trees outside. The beams of light came through the window, falling over Olivia's sleeping form. Elliot had managed to fall asleep for a few hours but had woken up while it was still dark outside. He had lain in bed, watching the sun rise.

Eli, surprisingly, had managed to sleep through the whole night and was still soundly sleeping. Elliot could see that some time during the night Samson had repositioned himself between the crib and the door. The dog lifted his massive shaggy head and looked at Elliot. Elliot nodded and smiled "Good boy," he said softly.

Olivia moaned softly and stretched. Elliot's gaze automatically focused on her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled faintly "Good morning," she greeted, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning," Elliot returned as he sat up as well. He hadn't gotten a glimpse of Olivia last night after she'd changed but as they sat there, facing each other in the light of day, he could see the thin camisole that she was wearing. He found himself staring too long at her exposed cleavage and pulled his eyes away, casting them to the ground, guiltily, hoping she hadn't noticed.

She hadn't, she was too busy staring at his bare chest. The recent gunshot would there was quite prominent. He had said that he it did not need to be bandaged, that it was healing fine on it's own. But she wished he would have put something over it. Seeing it, and the wound in his arm just reminded her of how close she had come to losing him.

And she didn't need reminding. Even now as she closed her eyes, she could remember clearly the feeling of the pavement beneath her knees as she fell to the ground besie him. She could still feel the desperation as she begged him to say something, begged him to let her know he was still alive.

She'd been staring far too long and he had noticed. He got up and crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed. He took her hand in his "I'm okay," he reassured her softly, as he stared now, not at her chest but deep into her eyes.

Olivia tore her gaze from his and glanced around the room in an effort to avoid talking to him about this. She was rescued by Eli's giggle as the baby woke up and sat up in the crib. She sighed and made a mental note to get him something special for his first birthday.

"I think someone's watching us," Elliot laughed, standing up and lifting his son into the air "And how are you this morning?" he asked, clutching the boy to him and bouncing him laightly.

Eli cooed and made some enthusiastic burbling noises. He turned his head and smiled at Olivia, waving his little hands in the air wildly. Eli's chattering and babbling made Olivia smile, in spite of her tormented mind.

She got up and went over to where Elliot was standing "Let me take him for a few minutes," she almost begged "I'll watch him while you get dressed.

Elliot handed his son over and grabbed some clothes from his bag. He opened the door and Samson rose to follow him. Elliot turned to look at the dog "You stay here," he said, nodding in Olivia's direction. Samson understood and stayed put.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they were all seated in the common area. Samson sat near Olivia, studying everyone who passed by carefully. Elliot was heating up Eli's breakfast. Olivia held Eli and waited for her partner to return. Detectives Schmitt and Appleton were out checking the perimeter while Detectives Chambers and Rawlins were attempting to cook breakfast for those among them who ate solid food. This meant that Olivia was stuck in the common area with Dani.

Olivia for her part, spent most of her time cooing at Eli who was reveling in the attention. Dani simply watched the two of them interact and could not help a question that spurted out "Is he yours?" she asked.

"No," Olivia replied, trying not to sound cold "He's Elliot's son."

"So you don't have any kids?" Dani asked.

Olivia didn't want to be drawn into this conversation. It had been annoying enough having been berated by a pregnant teen on the subject. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be any better. Still, she responded "No, I don't. Do you?"

"Nah," Dani replied "I'm a career woman. Plus, I've still got time to plan for a family. It's not like my biological clock is ticking or anything," the tone of her voice made Olivia want to punch her.

Instead, Olivia remained quiet and continued to bestow all of her attention on Eli. She was spared from having to engage in conversation further with Dani by the appearance of Detective Rawlins. The young brunette walked over to Olivia and handed her a cup of coffee. "Here," she said kindly "I hope it's alright."

Olivia managed to shift Eli to one arm while she accepted the mug from Rawlins's outstretched hands "Thanks," she said with a small smile as she took a sip before setting the mug on a side table. She nodded approvingly "Not bad."

Rawlins sighed with relief "Good, I never seem to get it right."

"Coffee is coffee Detective Rawlins," Olivia laughed "Believe me, you're not the worst coffee preparer in the world."

"Please," the nervous detective said warmly, extending her hand to Olivia "Call me Carrie."

Olivia smiled at Carrie. At least their was one decent female companion in the cabin for Olivia to talk to.

"Rawlins," Dani called from where she sat "Only one cup of coffee?" she asked harshly.

Carrie looked up, startled "Yes, Lieutenant, sorry Lieutenant, right away." She rushed away and was back in a hurry with a mug of coffee for Dani. She handed it to her boss who glowered at her.

"Nice job," Dani said sarcastically "Now go help your partner with those damned eggs."

"Yes Lieutenant," Carrie rushed away again.

"She's not your servant, you know," Olivia said pointedly to Dani. She felt bad for poor Carrie. Dani was the boss from hell.

"Gotta keep her on her toes," Dani retorted, coldly "We're here to protect your asses, one slip up and someone dies. Can't afford that you know," she sounded like she didn't really care about whether there was a slip up or not.

Elliot walked over with a bottle in his hand "Breakfast's ready," he cooed as he took Eli from Olivia's arms and sitting down beside her. He looked over at Dani and smiled, halfheartedly "Real crack team you've got here," he complimented.

Dani nodded "Thanks," she smiled sweetly at him "I try to be the leader they need."

"Oh brother," Olivia murmured under her breath before turning to Elliot. She saw clearly in his expression that she didn't believe a word that Dani was saying either. Dani's thinly veiled attempts to play sweet and innocent weren't going to work on him, at least, Olivia hoped so.

"Breakfast's ready!" Chambers called from the kitchen area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they'd all eaten, Dani sent Carrie and her partner out to check the perimeter. Elliot and Olivia both took note that the only work Dani seemed to be doing was ordering people around and trying to hit on Elliot.

Schmitt, Appleton and Dani got Elliot involved in a ver spirited game of cards while Olivia played with Eli. Olivia and Eli played on the floor near where the others were playing cards and Samson prowled around, watching them carefully.

About an hour later, Samson was patiently allowing Eli to poke and prod him when he sat up straight, stared at the front door and growled. This caused all the adults and even little Eli to stare at the dog in confusion.

"What's his problem?" Dani asked.

"I don't know," Olivia replied, staring at Samson. She rose to her feet and peeked out the window. All appeared quiet. Samson walked to the door and began scratching on it, whining. "He probably just needs to go out," Olivia concluded. She picked Eli up off the floor and set him on the couch with a few of his stuffed animals. "I'll take him, be right back," she opened the door and Samson bounced away from her.

She ran to catch up, ignoring Elliot's worried shout from behind her. She followed the bounding brown blur around the house. There, she found a strange sight. Carrie and her partner, Greg Chambers were just meeting up with one another, getting ready to head back inside. There was an odd cacophony in the distance and a pack of what turned out to be hyenas came bounding towards them.

Greg and Carrie didn't bother looking around them for the source of the noise until it was nearly too late. Olivia reached for her gun as Samson pounced on the nearest animal. "Look out!" she shouted to the two oblivious detectives as she ran forward.

How could Bushido have found them so soon? There was no way. The location of this place was known only to a handful of people and even fewer people knew that Elliot was here. Someone had to have told Bushido where to find them. She ruled out Carrie and Greg immediately as they would be the first to fall if they couldn't defend themselves.

She turned back briefly to see Appleton and Schmitt running out of the house to help them. It couldn't be them. Olivia wondered where Elliot was and then she saw him. He was in the door of the cabin, trying to shake off Dani's grip on his arm. Could Dani be the one?

Olivia turned around just in time to see a hyena leap towards her. It stopped in mid air and fell to the ground, shot dead. Olivia turned to see where the shot had come from and saw a man she didn't recognize. He was dressed all in black and had a hood pulled over his head. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away.

She called out for help but her pleas were lost amongst the others shouting and no one noticed. They were too busy fighting for their own lives against the hyenas. The man pulled harder and she tried to pull away from him, smacking his arm with her gun. Someone else, also in black came up from behind her and knocked the gun out of her hand with a baseball bat.

Together, the two men dragged her through the woods until they reached a green van. There was a third man there, leaning nonchalantly against the side of the van, smirking as they came into view. It was Andre Bushido.

Olivia was hit across the back with the baseball bat and she found herself on the ground in front of Bushido. Bushido knelt down and slapped her across the face. "So we meet again, Detective," he said with an evil glint in his eye "I was sincere when I told your partner he had good taste in women," he caressed her cheek before kissing her.

She spat at him and he slapped her again. She gave him a slap of her own and she found herself face down in the dirt with a gun barrel pressed into the back of her head. "Now, now," Bushido's voice sounded down right sinister as he laughed a low, evil laugh "I wouldn't want our first real meeting to be cut short my dear." The gun moved from the back of her head and she heard Bushido's voice again "Put her in the back of the van. I'll keep an eye on her myself."

Olivia struggled against the grips of the men as they pushed her into the back of the van. Bushido climbed in behind her and pushed her to the floor. She couldn't help noticing how the carpet in the back of the van smelled like blood. Whether it was animal or human blood, she didn't know, and she really didn't want to know.

Bushido was on top of her now, holding her down "I've got something special in mind for you," he sneered.


	5. Chapter 5: True Courage

**The Assassin**

**Chapter 5: True Courage**

**A/N: I hope this chapter turns out alright. There's a huge twist at the end so don't hate me.**

Elliot sat in the bedroom that he and Olivia had shared the previous night. He clutched Eli to his chest while he cried. The hyenas had killed Appleton and Dani but that wasn't what he was sad about. When the cavalry had finally arrived and the melee outside had been resolved, there had been no sign of Olivia.

Upon further investigation it had been discovered that somehow, she had been abducted during the confusion. Officers had followed footprints through the woods until they had discovered fresh tire tracks. It appeared that Olivia had fought her captors as best she could. Thousands of horrible possibilities ran through Elliot's mind unbidden and as much as he tried to push them away, they persisted.

There was a knock on the door and Cragen entered. Elliot looked up and hurriedly wiped his eyes. "Anything?" he asked desperately.

Cragen stood there, his eyes downcast "Chambers and Rawlins are expected to make full recoveries," he reported.

"What about Schmitt?" Elliot inquired.

"He's gonna lose his leg," Cragen informed him.

"Any leads on where Olivia might be?" Elliot asked, hopefully. If only he hadn't let Dani talk him into staying inside the house to watch Eli. Maybe he could have stopped this, maybe he could have saved her.

"No," Cragen said sadly "We've found the leak. Munch and Fin are questioning him now to see what he knows."

"Let me have a crack at him," Elliot's brows knit together and his expression of sorrow hardened.

"I can't let you do that," Cragen told him, laying a hand on top of Eli's head "We've got to move you before there's another attempt on your life."

"This wasn't an attempt on my life," Elliot declared coldly "It was a distraction. A set up so that Bushido could get his hands on Olivia."

Cragen nodded "Even so," he said, ruffling the thin strands of hair that covered the baby's head "You and your son need to get someplace safe."

Elliot looked down at Eli. He gave his baby boy a kiss on the forehead and handed him over to Cragen "Make sure he's safe," he said, standing up "I'm not going anywhere without Liv."

"Elliot…" Cragen watched as Elliot through some things into one of the bags that lay, piled up at the front of the room. Cragen looked down at the baby in his arms who was watching his father with pure confusion.

"Don," Elliot used his captain's first name, turning to face him "It's my fault she's in this position in the first place. I can't just let this go. I'm gonna find her." He shouldered the bag and turned to leave. A question occurred to him and he turned back around "Did Samson ever turn up?"

Cragen shook his head "Not a sign of him." As Elliot turned to leave again, Cragen called after him "What should I do about," he gestured to the baby in his arms awkwardly.

"He likes the itsy bitsy spider and anything that has to do with trains. He'll eat just about anything," Elliot called out as he ran out of the cabin, hoping that if he didn't return, that someday, his son would understand the reasons why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stand up!" Bushido ordered as he threw Olivia from the back of the van and she landed in a heap on the ground.

Olivia stood up and looked around her. They were still in the woods. She was standing outside a much smaller, much less cared for cabin. She looked around and saw the other two men getting out of the van. She fought to control her breathing as they came closer.

She weighed her options carefully. They hadn't bothered to tie her hands, so they didn't think she was much of a threat. She could run and hope that she was faster than they were. That plan also depended on how good with their guns these men were. Before she could do anything however, Bushido was beside her holding a gun to her head "Walk!" he barked harshly at her.

Again, she did as she was told and walked inside the cabin ahead of Bushido. It was dark and filthy inside. There were very few furnishings: a few chairs a table and a bed.

"Sit!" Bushido commanded, pointing to one of the chairs.

Again, she did as she was told, fixing Bushido with a bitter glare. "You brought me all this way just to kill me?" she asked incredulously.

"No," Bushido smiled wickedly as he reached out and stroked her hair "That would be such a waste."

Olivia didn't like the way he was looking at her. She got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, memories of SealView flooded her mind. She knew she had to escape, but how? How could she escape from three armed men? Was there anyway that she could talk her way out of this? She didn't think so but she could try.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice and for the most part succeeding.

"Why?" Bushido asked, leering at her "Why? Why do you think?! You and your partner ruined my life!"

"You did that yourself," Olivia countered without thinking and received a backhand that left her reeling.

"I should have killed you when we found you in the house," he hissed "But I've always had a soft spot for pretty girls."

"You sick bastard," Olivia growled. He had trafficked in women before he switched to animals. Bushido was the embodiment of scum.

Bushido didn't bother to smack her this time. He simply smiled "You would have made a great hooker," he laughed.

Olivia's blood ran cold as he placed his hands under her arms and threw her on the bed. She managed to roll off the bed and tried to run but one of the other men grabbed her arm and spun her around. She struck out with her free hand and nailed the man square in the jaw. He went flying backwards and by a sheer stroke of luck, his gun flew up into mid air. Olivia grabbed it and turned to face Bushido.

"Hands on top of your head!" it was Olivia's turn to give the orders. Bushido and the other man obeyed, their guns, clattering to the floor. The two men weren't nearly as tough as they pretended to be.

"On the floor!" Olivia commanded and her two prisoners obeyed. Keeping the gun trained on them at all times, she moved to the table. On it was a length of rope. Olivia grabbed it, trying not to think of what they'd been planning to do with it and used it to tie up Bushido and his two cohorts. When she was sure that they weren't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, she began to search their pockets and the rest of the cabin for a cell phone. Her search turned up nothing.

After searching the van and finding nothing of use to her there either, she sank to the ground outside. Just then, she saw a familiar brown blur bounding towards her. She stood up and ran over to Samson. "Boy am I glad to see you," she smiled, ruffling his fur. It was good to see a familiar face, even if it was a dog face. "I don't suppose you have a cell phone hidden in that mass of fur, do ya?" Olivia asked, jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot had no idea where he was going. He had no idea why he had decided to see if he could track Samson's prints but he was doing it just the same. It had been four hours of tracking dog tracks through the woods and so far the only thing that Elliot had learned was that Samson had been in a hurry because he had just let his poop fall in his trail instead of stopping to do it. It was getting dark and the going was slow.

Eventually, his search proved to be not in vein. He spotted a van parked outside a small cabin. He ran towards it, hoping that it would hold some clue as to where Olivia might be. As he drew closer he saw two figures sitting beside the van. One of the got up and bounded towards him. It was Samson. The dog stood on his hind paws and licked Elliot's face vigorously. Elliot pushed Samson away "It's good to see you too," he said, patting the dog on his head.

Elliot jogged quickly to where the other figure was just climbing to its feet. As he drew closer, he could see that it was Olivia. He quickened his pace and wrapped his arms tight around her "Oh my God," he whispered into her hair "Are you alright? What happened?"

Olivia let her head rest against his shoulder "I'm alright," she whispered though she was shaking a bit. "Do you have your cell phone on you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

Olivia pulled away and pointed at the cabin "Bushido's in there," she whispered "Him and the other two that grabbed me."

Elliot looked at her and then pulled her to him again. He ran his hand up and down her back "I'm so glad you're safe." He pulled away from her and turned toward the cabin. He pulled his gun and went inside.

He found the three men face down on the floor. He kicked Bushido so he was staring straight up. Elliot looked down at him with pure hatred "You son of a bitch," he hissed.

"Kill me you coward," Bushido replied "I know you want to. I killed your family, take your revenge. Shoot me you quavering excuse for a man!"

Elliot cocked the hammer of the gun and bent so that it was flush with Bushido's forehead. He had nothing but hatred in his heart for the man who had destroyed his family. His children, Maureen, who had her whole future ahead of her, Kathleen who was just starting to learn to deal with her mental illness, Dickie, ambitious and so full of youthful hope and Elizabeth, pure sunshine, there wasn't a person Elliot could think of who had anything against her. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned to see Olivia standing beside him "Don't," she said softly "He'd not worth it."

"Stay out of this!" Bushido commanded "Shot me now, or you'll regret it! Shoot me or the next time I get out, your whore over there won't be so lucky!"

Elliot's eyes locked with Olivia's. "He's not worth going to jail over," Olivia said softly. She looked down at Bushido and glared "I want him dead to but he isn't worth it."

"You bitch!" Bushido hissed "If you don't kill me now, I'll find you and you'll suffer!"

Elliot was suddenly thinking of Eli. He couldn't let his son grow up without any parents. His perfect little bundle of joy needed him. He withdrew his gun and kicked Bushido again, making him land face down on the floor again. "Your life isn't worth the cost of the bullet I'd waste killing you," he told him as he straightened up and took Olivia by the hand. Together, the two detectives walked out of the cabin to make the call to Cragen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure you don't want to sleep in the bedroom?" Olivia asked. They were back in her apartment. The leak had been identified and Bushido was back behind bars where he belonged.

Elliot sat on the couch with Eli in his lap. Eli's portable crib was set up just a few feet away. "I'm fine out here," he assured her.

Olivia came and sat down beside him "Bushido's going to the highest security facility there is," she told him "He'll never get out."

Elliot nodded and turned to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. He was about to say something when Samson began barking.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, going over to the dog. Only a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Olivia moved to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Carrie Rawlins. Olivia threw the door open "Carrie, how are you?" she greeted warmly. The other woman's left hand was wrapped in an overwhelming amount of gauze.

"I just stopped by to make sure you guys were okay," Carrie smiled softly.

"We're doing just fine," Olivia returned the woman's smile "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks," Carrie declined "I'm in a hurry actually," her non gauze covered hand slipped into her pocket "I just wanted to give you this."

A gunshot echoed through the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Paranoia

**The Assassin**

**Chapter 6: Paranoia**

**A/N: Okay, here it is, the last chapter of "The Assassin". I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride and even though it is the last chapter, please don't be shy when it comes to leaving me a review. I'm trying to get over a hundred for this story.**

Luckily, Carrie didn't stick around to see if her bullet had struck true. Only a millisecond after she fired, she was running towards the staircase. She did not stay to see that her bullet had done much less than the amount of damage she'd been hoping for.

Elliot set Eli on the couch as he ran to where Olivia was sitting on the floor, clutching her arm. He examined the wound. The bullet had seemingly grazed her but it had taken a big chunk of flesh and she was bleeding pretty badly. "It's okay," he assured her as he grabbed the phone and dialed 911. She looked awfully pale. She was losing a lot of blood in spite of the pressure she was applying to the wound.

She gave Elliot a wan smile, meant to reassure him that she knew she was going to be fine but it didn't exactly have that effect. "It's not that bad," she told him even as the blood continued to seep through her fingers.

The paramedics arrived soon after that. They tended to Olivia's wound as best they could and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Elliot, holding Eli in his arms, climbed into the back alongside her. Samson, who had wined and whimpered when the paramedics had taken Olivia out of the apartment, was forced to stay behind and wait.

The ride to the hospital seemed, in Elliot's opinion, to take far too long. He grasped Olivia's hand with his and bent low so his lips hovered next to her ear, even as Eli complained about the change in position. "Hold on," he whispered "Please, hold on."

She smiled faintly at him, her eyelids closed "I'm gonna make it you know," she said in a weak voice that held an undertone of pure determination.

He smiled "I know," a tear rolled down his cheek. If he had known that the person at the door would shoot, he would have been the one to answer. He would do anything to keep Olivia from being hurt. He sighed heavily, thinking about what he had been about to say before she had gotten up to answer the door.

He shifted Eli up against his shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding Olivia's firmly pressed against the baby's back to hold him securely in place. His lips brush against her cheek "I don't think I could have survived these last couple days without you. I'm not sure I'll survive the next few weeks without you. You've kept me sane."

She laughed softly as they pulled into the hospital's ambulance bay and the doors opened "I'll be there for you however long you need me," she told him as they wheeled her away "I love you," she smiled kindly as she lost sight of him. She wasn't really aware that she had said it but something in her felt like it had been liberated by letting those three little words slip past her lips, whether he had heard it or not.

He had and he wasn't shocked by the admission. He had been trying to tell her the same thing in a more round about way. He knew deep down that she was going to make it but still, the fear gnawed at him. He sank into a waiting room chair and bounced his cranky son in his lap. The only thing to do now was wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for coming," Elliot smiled up at Casey. Though she was no longer the SVU prosecutor, he and Olivia had kept up a close friendship with her. Elliot had called her to ask if she could take Eli and watch him for the night. Casey of course had jumped at the chance.

"How is she?" Casey asked as she took Eli from his father. She sat next to Elliot and studied him carefully. She had heard about what had happened to his family on the evening news. It wasn't easy to be so out of the loop. She wondered if the new prosecutor even cared. She missed her job and she missed the squad.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Elliot explained "They're transfusing her now and then the doctor wants her to get some rest before they'll let me see her," he wanted to see her as soon as possible. He needed to tell her that he had felt the same way about her for a long time now, that he loved her.

Casey smiled softly "She's a fighter," she told him "You know she'll be screaming at the doctors to see you. I'm sure she'd rather see you than rest," she chuckled, knowingly.

Elliot smiled gratefully at her "Thanks again," he said, giving Eli a parting kiss on the forehead "I'll pick him up tomorrow."

"Take your time," Casey laughed, standing up "I never get any bonding time like this," she turned to leave, adjusting Eli in her arms "Wave bye-bye to Daddy," she cooed.

Elliot smiled and waved at his departing son then settled back down to wait. It turned out that he didn't have to wait long. A doctor appeared and approached him "She's asking to see you," the man informed him.

Elliot rose and followed the doctor into Olivia's room. She was sitting up in bed. The color had returned to her cheeks though she looked tired. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch "When can I get out of here?" she groaned.

"Soon," Elliot assured her with a smile "You're lucky. The doctor's said that the bullet came within a millimeter of severing the nerve." Elliot's eyes were drawn to the heavily bandaged wound on Olivia's upper left arm.

Olivia reached out with her right hand and grasped Elliot's hand tight "Did I really tell you I loved you?" she asked, having just the barest memory of the trip to the hospital.

Elliot's smile was dazzling "Yeah," he told her, stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb "Yeah, you did."

Olivia dipped her head, the blush never coming to her cheeks though the embarrassment was evident just the same. "I guess the cat's out of the bag," she murmured. How inappropriate to admit to her partner and best friend that she had such deep feelings for him not to mention it was only a day after he had lost his wife and four of his children.

"Yeah," Elliot murmured in agreement, the smile never leaving his face "How did either of us keep that cat in the bag for so long?" he asked.

Olivia looked up suddenly "Either of us?" she asked, hopefully. She smiled softly as the words washed over her. "You mean…?"

He smiled, leaning in and kissing her "For the last few years," he pulled back and looked at her "I wish I'd told you sooner."

"You told me," Olivia said softly "That's what matters." She looked around, having suddenly remembered something "Where's Eli?" she asked.

"I called Casey to pick him up," Elliot told her. Talk about love and what to do now could wait.

"What about Carrie?" Olivia said suddenly, remembering who it was that had shot her.

"Munch and Fin picked her up twenty minutes ago," Elliot assured her "The department leak admitted that she was in on Bushido's plan too."

Olivia groaned, letting her head fall back and her eyes drift closed "How many people does this guy have working for him?" she asked.

Elliot shook his head sadly "I don't know," he said in a worn out tone "Let's just hope we've got them all."

Olivia nodded in agreement, squeezing Elliot's hand tight. She watched Elliot's face carefully and saw the worry "Nothing's gonna happen," she assured him "We've plugged every leak in the precinct."

"We think," Elliot corrected.

"We can take whatever they try to throw at us," Olivia smiled, trying to erase the worry from Elliot's features. The ploy was unsuccessful.

Though the worry did not disappear from Elliot's face or from his mind, he decided to drop the subject. He managed to chuckle at Olivia's statement and kissed her again before the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"You should go home," Olivia told him half an hour later.

"Hmm…?" he asked, his eyelids starting to droop.

"Think of poor Samson," Olivia pouted "He's been home alone all this time. Someone needs to go walk him and keep him company."

Olivia's doctor entered the room at that moment. He smiled at the two detectives "You're free to go Detective Benson," he said, handing her the discharge instructions. He handed a copy of the instructions to Elliot "I'm leaving it up to you to make sure she listens to these."

Olivia laughed. The doctor had obviously figured out the kind of person she was. "Thank you," she said as the doctor retreated, laughing.

"I guess we can both go see Samson," Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand "But you'll have to get to bed at a decent hour," he joked.

Olivia poked him in the ribs with the elbow of her uninjured arm. "You'd better call Casey and tell her we're gonna be picking up Eli early."

Elliot nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Casey's apartment. There was no answer. He looked nervously in Olivia's direction "She's not answering."

"Try her cell," Olivia suggested "She's probably driving around, trying to get him to fall asleep."

Elliot nodded. Olivia was probably right. Aside from the night before, Eli was usually a fussy child and impossible to get to sleep. Elliot dialed Casey's cell phone. It rang and rang and rang. There was no answer. He called it again and again. He tried calling her apartment again.

He turned to Olivia "She's not answering," he said worriedly. The two hailed a cab and rushed over to Casey's place. There was no response to Elliot's frantic pushing of the buzzer. When one of Casey's neighbors finally let them in, they rushed up to Casey's apartment to find the door unlocked. They entered and searched the rooms.

Casey was in the bedroom, pacing with Eli in her arms. She almost dropped him when she saw Olivia, dressed in hospital scrubs, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"We came to pick up Eli," Olivia was surprised herself.

Elliot was quick to join her at the door to Casey's bedroom "Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked, accusingly.

"I turned off the ringer," Casey shot back "You should have left a message."

"What about your cell phone?" Olivia asked.

"I left it in my car," Casey replied "I don't get many late night calls these days."

Elliot stepped forward and took his son from Casey's arms "You know your door's unlocked."

"Oh, thanks," Casey said as she handed the baby over "I'm a bit scatter brained these days."

"Well, thanks for watching him," Olivia said as they turned to leave.

"Anytime," Casey called after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I love you, very much," Olivia whispered in Eli's ear as she laid him in his crib and kissed his forehead. She turned to see Elliot sitting on her bed "Are you sure you're okay with sleeping in here with me?"

"Of course I am," Elliot smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "I love you, you know."

Elliot smiled kissing her again "I know," he whispered "And I love you."

**THE END**


End file.
